


Cassie's Training

by zacklin52



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: Cassie Cage teaches a boy how to defend himself. Leads to some pretty erotic situation.Commissioned by one of my Patrons.Contains Straight Shota
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cassie's Training

2 years has passed since Shinnok was defeated. This had created a period of peace for Earthrealm but not everyone had time to enjoy it. Raiden was busy planning his preemptive attack on Liu Kang and his forces in the Netherrealm with Sonya while Johnny was busy leading the special forces team on missions. This left Cassie at their home base taking care of things. A lot has changed over the last couple of years for Cassie. She had recently been promoted to commander of special forces. She no longer had a side buzz but decided to grow out her hair into a ponytail. Headstrong, she took to her mourning routine and surveyed her troops. Though being located in a remote area of the world, they had to enlist the help of the locals for some of the more menial tasks such as manual labor. As she made her rounds around the base, she noticed a small gathering of her soldiers at the loading dock. Curious, she went over to check what all the commotion was about.

“Come on boy, how about another!” one soldier laughed as he placed another box on the platform trolley.

“Here’s another one!” another soldier laughed as he placed yet another box on the trolley.

“It’s too heavy” a voice said out in distress. 

Cassie couldn’t believe her eyes. Here her soldiers were, picking on one of the local boys that they recruited to help with the small tasks. He was probably only around 13 years of age. It wasn’t uncommon for the soldiers to treat the locals differently, but this was just too far. Cassie hated how they did that to the people who were helping them. This injustice had to stop.

“Hey! What are you lazy bums doing to that boy?!” Cassie shouted.

All the soldiers quickly fumbled around before saluting her.

“N-nothing Commander Cage!” one of them shouted.

“We, uh. Were just having some fun” another shouted out, trying to defend themselves.

“Well, it looks like you were bully that boy there. Not only does he help unload our supplies, he also pulls his weight around here. More than I can say about you lot.” Cassie said sternly.

“Y-Yes ma’am. It won’t happen again!” they all shouted before scattering away. They knew not to mess with her when she was in a mood.

“Hey, kid. You alright?” Cassie said as she gave him a hand pulling the trolley.

“Y-yeah. Thanks for that” he said shyly.

“So, what’s your name brat?” she asked.

“I-it’s Joshua but people call me Josh for short” he stammered out as they reached the storage room.

“Look Josh. You have to stand up for yourself or else you’re going to get bullied for the rest of your life” Cassie said as she poked his chest.

“I-I know, but they are so much bigger than me…” Josh said in a scared tone.

Sighing out, Cassie’s sense of righteousness took over. She looked at him with fire in her eyes.

“Okay, here’s the deal. Come to my room and I’ll teach you a thing or two about self-defense” Cassie said as she gave him a wink.

The boy blushed as he heard what she just said. It was his first time going into a girl’s room, so this was going to be something new for him. Agreeing to go with her, Josh took a big gulp, unsure of what was to come.

*Sometime later*

“Ahhhhh. Miss Cage stop! Anymore and you’ll kill me!” Josh cried out.

“❤Just a few more seconds. Almost there❤” Cassie moaned out.

“I-I give up!” he shouted as Cassie let go of his arm.

“There. That’s how you do a proper arm bar” Cassie said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Out of breath, the boy took in deep breaths before looking at his “teacher” from hell. She may have looked like an angel in those tight workout clothes, but she was a devil when it came to sparring. She held nothing back just like she had learned from her mom at that age. Having been jousting with the boy for over an hour now, it seemed like a good time for a break. Cassie went over to her cabinet and took out a couple bottles of water.

“Here you go kid” she said as she tossed him one.

Cracking open the bottle, Cassie took big hearty gulps of it to keep herself hydrated. All Josh could do was look and admire Cassie’s body as she drank her water down. Her grey sports bra was a low cut one so he could see how toned her abs were. Not too muscular and very tight. Her black yoga pants were also nice as it showed how curvy her ass was and how nice her thighs were. Taking a down a gulp of his water to not arouse suspicion that he was checking the older girl out, Josh clumsily spilled some all over his pants.

“Oh, are you okay?” Cassie said as she quickly grabbed a towel and started to wipe down the spilled water on his shorts.

“A-ah! I-it’s okay. I can do this on my own” Josh said in a panic as he failed to quickly turn away in order to hide is erection.

“Come on, take them off so I can dry them” Cassie said sternly as she started to pull his pants down.

“S-stop, I’m fine, really” he pleaded as he tried to stop Cassie from tugging down his pants.

“Got it!” Cassie said as she pulled them down.

“Huh?” she muttered out before something big smacked her across her face.

“Ow, what the fuck was that?” she asked in a daze, not sure what just hit her.

“Oh, shit. I’m so sorry” the boy said as he struggled to hide his cock.

Slowly gaining back her vision, Cassie saw what hit her. She stayed silent for a moment, rubbing her eyes to make sure they weren’t seeing things.

“❤No fucking way❤” she gasped out as she saw his dick, all erect and out in the open.

She laughed in disbelief as she went up to him grabbed it with her hands.

“Holy shit! Look at that monster!❤ It’s got to be at least 9 inches and look!❤ I can barley wrap my fingers around it!❤” Cassie said excitedly.

“A-ah, please! This feels weird” he cried out as she started to stroke him.

“You ever gotten a blowjob before?” she asked him.

Before he could answer her, Cassie’s mouth had already enveloped the tip of his cock. Bobbing her head back and forth, she quickly worked her way down to the base of his cock. Being cooped up in the middle of nowhere for nearly 2 years, Cassie hasn’t really had the time to fulfill her womanly needs so when opportunity came knocking at her door, she wasn’t going to turn it down. As she desperately gobbled up his young cock, Cassie ran her hand down under her yoga pants and started to rub her pussy. He could hear and feel every moan that came out of her mouth as she worked her tongue around his cock. The vibrations of her moaning echoed through his abnormally large cock as it rammed down her throat. With her nose pressing against the smooth base of his cock, Cassie started to gag.

“S-something’s happening!” Josh exclaimed in a panic as he started to feel his cock start to throb.

Shooting him a devilish smile, Cassie pulled his cock out of her throat, leaving thick strands of saliva still coating his shaft.

“Not yet, you brat. I need you to hold on, just a bit longer” Cassie said as she wiped her mouth clean.

Josh was to shock at what was happening to say anything at this point. The commander had just finished sucking him off and now she was pulling down her pants and laying down on her back. Though she teased him for a bit with a little dance show, she finally gave in and parted her legs apart, giving him a clear view of her dripping wet pussy. She kept things nice and smooth down there, shaving every few days. The boy was speechless at the sight of it.

“Is this the first time you seen a pussy?” Cassie giggled.

Josh nodded yes.

“Well? I’m sure you know what to do next” Cassie said as she used two of her fingers to spread her folds, revealing how pink she was inside.

Without hesitation, the boy jumped at the girl. He eagerly pressed the tip of his cock against her folds as she chuckled out loud.

“Come on, big boy. Just stick it in” Cassie encouraged as she felt him slowly enter her.

All the boy could do was moan at how good it felt to finally enter a girl. With his head resting on her chest and his arms wrapped around her tiny waist, Josh pushed the rest of his cock into her using a bit of force as she was very tight. To much of his surprise, Cassie’s body was very soft despite working out so much. It was like he was resting on a pillow as he started to slowly pump his cock in and out of her.

“Oooohhhh fuck your cock feels so good❤❤❤” Casssie cried out as she could feel every inch of his cock rubbing inside of her.

It wasn’t long before Cassie could already feel an orgasm building up inside of her. This orgasm didn’t feel like the ones she had when using her toys but a proper and more intense one. Building up inside of her as she felt his young cock stretching her out, Cassie started to moan out loud from the pleasure. Her pussy was getting something she had been missing for 2 years now and it felt amazing. Caressing the back of the boy’s head as he fucked her pussy raw, Cassie couldn’t help but yelp out from the pleasure of his young dick.

"Oh fuck, I’m… I’m going to cuuuuummmmmm!❤❤❤” she cried out as she braced her legs around the boy for the incoming sensations.

Holding onto the boy, Cassie mind went blank as she came hard. Her body started to spasm out of control as the waves of pleasure ran throughout her body. Her eyes felt like they were going to roll to the back of her head as she arched her body back. What felt like years of forgotten pleasure came back rushing back into Cassie as she came a second time from his cock just being inside of her, extending her first orgasm. After calming down a bit, Cassie looked at him and kissed the boy.

“Oh, fuck you’re amazing” she said before kissing him again.

Josh was still at a loss for word as he just lost his virginity to this woman. Her insides were burning hot as she slid out of her. His cock now covered in her juices.

“Here, let me try this position” Cassie said as she slowly lifted her legs over her head.

Thanks to years of yoga, Cassie was now extremely flexible, up to the point of being able to contort her body however she pleases. Now with a better view of her pussy, Josh could see the damage he did to it. Gaping wide open and juices running down her thighs, Cassie was eager for a round 2 with the boy. Not wasting any time, the boy entered Cassie again, this time hitting even deeper. 

“Oh my god!❤ That’s it!❤ That’s the spot!❤ Keep fucking me, just like that❤” Cassie cooed out.

As Cassie moaned out loudly from the constant orgasms she was receiving, Josh was getting closer to cumming. Her insides were gripping him harder by the second as Casses’s body started to tense up. After a few more pumps, Josh let out a stuttering moan as he pushed deep into the girl and unloaded a flurry of cum into her womb. Feeling the flood of hot semen rushing into her, Cassie’s body stiffened up and her juices shot out of her stretched out cunt, blasting all over the boy and the bed. Gritting her teeth hard, Cassie fainted from the intense orgasm from having Josh’s young cock pounding her aching hole. It wasn’t long before Cassie regained consciousness and pounced on the boy’s cock again. The two went on a sex spree the whole night, hardly stopping, even for a break. By the next morning, both of them were so sore and exhausted that they didn’t even show up for their shift at work.

*A few days later*

“Are you going to cry again!” a soldier laughed as he piled another box on Josh’s trolley.

Angry, Josh went up to the soldier, grabbing ahold of his arm and hitting the back of his knees, tripping the man on his ass.

“Ow! Jeez kid. It’s just a joke” he said in pain.

After that, the men quickly cleared the way, knowing what could happen if they continued to mess with the boy. Before going back to work, he looked over across the room to see Cassie looking over at him. A proud smile on her face, Cassie started to blush. Biting the bottom of her lips, she looked around to see if anyone was looking at her. Making sure the coast was clear, Cassie quickly flashed the boy, showing off her heaving breasts before pulling her shirt down again. Giggling, Cassie pointed to a supply closet. As the hour went on, moans echoed behind that supply closet door.

Thanks for reading! Remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
